fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Story/TerrorBoy vs. JessicaRoo, Part 1
TerrorBoy looks around wondering what's happening 19:43 : Oh, hi 19:43 : Who are you? 19:43 : Hey, your a Scribblenaut! 19:43 TerrorBoy growls 19:44 TerrorBoy looks like a Scribblenaut with tatterred clothes, angry face and a way-too-big-sword 19:44 : Oh, 1337doom? 19:45 : (Shush, we're in character.) 19:46 : Hey, I made this chatroom y'know 19:48 : Welcome to Fantendo's chatroom. Muahaha. 19:48 : (Shush, we're in character) 19:50 +++ ChanServ has given voice to JesseRoo 19:50 : Hello 19:50 : I am revived 19:50 : By the power of greed 19:51 : Oh really? 19:51 : Well who are you? 19:51 : The guy that died and then possessed a girl and was going to get married to Greedy Punk 19:51 : But that is not important 19:51 TerrorBoy looks like a Scribblenaut with tatterred clothes, angry face and a way-too-big-sword 19:51 : Because you have a lame name and so that means I have to kill you 19:51 JesseRoo slaps TerrorBoy 19:51 TerrorBoy chants the following ancient chant 19:51 : By the powers within me....... destroy JesseRoo 19:52 *** JesseRoo is now known as JessicaRoo 19:52 : By the power of transforming, I survive 19:52 : :P 19:52 TerrorBoy swings my huge sword onto JessicaRoo's head 19:52 JessicaRoo kisses TerrorBoy 19:53 TerrorBoy wipes his mouth in disgust 19:53 : You'll pay for that! 19:53 JessicaRoo gives TerrorBoy a dollar 19:53 TerrorBoy takes dollar 19:53 : Your weird.... 19:53 : Your welcome 19:53 JessicaRoo slaps TerrorBoy 19:54 : Ow! 19:54 : I'm sorry 19:54 TerrorBoy swings sword through JessicaRoo's heart 19:54 : Let's be friends 19:54 : BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! 19:54 : How can you swing your sword through my heart 19:54 : It would have to be a stab 19:54 : Unless you just cut me in half 19:54 : I cut you in half then! Now stop talking dead person! 19:55 *** JessicaRoo is now known as TorsoRoo 19:55 : lol 19:55 : TerrorBoy... 19:55 : I must know... 19:55 : Your long and angsty backstory... 19:55 : O really? 19:55 : please... 19:55 TorsoRoo coughs up blood 19:55 : My last wish... 19:55 : Fine, then, I shall type it right now in a really long post. 19:55 : omg 19:56 : I just put my VP X360 CD on my PC 19:56 : it workssssss 19:56 : universal flux 19:56 : loljk 19:56 : Gah! 19:56 : Why did you feel like mentionin g that while your fiance was busy being cut in half 19:57 : Anyway 19:57 : "(The friend that you are trading with must play Viva Pi�ata on the same gaming platform as you. It is not possible to ship Pi�atas between Xbox Live and Games for Windows gardens.) " 19:57 : oh noes 19:57 : Once upon a time, I was born wherever Scribblenauts are born and then I was trained to become a Scribblenaut but a bully at school beat me up for drawing because he has no imagination, then he told me imagination was worthless so I gave up my scribbly way 19:57 : ;-; 19:57 : Jesse 19:57 : read that 19:57 : TorsoRoo 19:57 : Shoot! 19:57 : TorsoRoo 19:57 : TorsoRoo 19:57 : TorsoRoo 19:58 : Thankyou TerrorBoy for giving me your long and angsty backstory 19:58 : oh wait 19:58 : wrong chat 19:58 : Once again I say, universal flux 19:58 : Anyway 19:58 +++ ChanServ has given voice to Mick 19:58 : Greedy Punk, you must quickly scam someone out of having legs and give them to me 19:58 : I SHALL BEAT YOU ALL 19:58 Greedy_Punk falls asleep 19:59 : Goodnight. 19:59 Greedy_Punk gives TorsoRoo legs before he falls asleep 19:59 TorsoRoo shouts in Greedy Punk's ear 19:59 *** TorsoRoo is now known as JessicaRoo 19:59 : I AM WHOLE AGAIN 19:59 : Coolio 19:59 : Now I must kill you! 19:59 : Now quick while GP is asleep, let's make out TerrorBoy 19:59 : Hey wait 19:59 : NUUUUUUUUUU 19:59 : KILL! 19:59 : Now now now 19:59 JessicaRoo runs away 19:59 TerrorBoy curses in anger TO BE CONTINUED!......................................... Category:Fan Fiction